One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating virtual machine migration within the computing environment.
In current virtual environments, virtual machines, which are non-hardware implementations (e.g., software implementations) of physical machines, are hosted by physical machines, referred to as hosts. Each virtual machine is mapped to a particular physical machine, and a physical machine may host one or more virtual machines. The mapping of virtual machines to physical machines may be changed to address certain needs, such as load balancing or physical or virtual machine consolidation.